Percy in the Underland
by On Edge
Summary: Percy's a demigod with problems. Guess what, they got worse. Gregor, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover possibly others fall into the Underland. Gregor& Luxa, Percy& Annabeth. R&R, please, it makes me happy. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TUC or Percy Jackson and Co. It's a shame, really.**

**A/N Okay, I have seen basically no crossovers! So there shall be a cross over with Percy Jackson by ME! -Grabs cookie and munches- Yeah, I'm not sane right now; I should be back soon, though. 1…2…3…4…5… yeah I'm back. R&R, the plot's a little shaky right now.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chapter 1 

**Percy POV (Mostly it will be Gregor and sometimes Percy) **

_It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

Yeah right! It was anything but that. More like, ' It was the night of St. Patty's Day, and all through the apartment, so many creatures were moving, especially the mice.' That was much more like it.

My mom was sick and Mr. Blofis (preferably Mr. Blowfish) was out at a business meeting. I didn't really like Mr. Blofis, but he wasn't as bad as Smelly Gabe.

Smelly Gabe was my stepfather that my mom married for my sake. My real father's name is Poseidon, ever heard of that name before? He's a Greek God. God of the Sea. Yes, he _does _exist. My mom is mortal, though, so I'm half-god and half-mortal. That makes me a demigod. It's not fun.

I'm supposed to either destroy Mt. Olympus or keep it going. So, many gods hate me and want to kill me. Ares, I killed him and he wants to return the favor. Athena thinks that I will turn against everyone and destroy Mt. Olympus.

Other gods sort of don't mind me. Aphrodite thinks that I should get together with my friend Annabeth. But she wants it to be some tragic love story like Helen and Paris'. I don't think my dad hates me. I'm pretty sure that Hermes and Apollo don't care much. Artemis, well… I think I am in her good book.

I'm fourteen years old. When I was twelve, I discovered what I was and had to go on a quest to save Zeus' master lightning bolt. When I was thirteen, I had to find the golden fleece to reinforce Camp Half-Bloods borders, which were failing. In DecemberI had to save Artemis so she could kill the bane of Olympus. It didn't die, though, because I made Zeus keep him alive.

That just leads up to the questions, where and what is Camp Half-Blood? Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods like my friend Annabeth and I, also satyrs like my friend Grover.

Coming out of my thoughts, I heard my mom weakly calling for me.

I jogged into her room. "Yeah?" I asked.

" Can you go do the laundry?" she questioned.

" Yeah, sure," I said. Would do most anything for my mom, she was the best one there was.

When I was twelve, she risked her life so Grover and I could get to camp. She supports me completely in everything I do, which makes me seem spoiled, but we all need attention.

She also takes night classes at college because she wants to be a novel writer. That's where she met Mr. Blofis, or Mr. Blowfish.

I really don't know much about him. I don't spend much time with him, and I've only known him since January.

I gathered up the laundry and trudged down to the laundry room. I just dumped all the whites in one, the darks in another, and colors in the one other one that wasn't being used.

While I was putting the whites in the drier, a dime fell out of my pocket and rolled really close to the vent. So, naturally, I went to pick it up.

A boy, maybe a year younger than me, dove in front of me before I could pick it up. On instinct, I pulled out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it. It turned into a deadly sword. Riptide. Then I remembered the boy was probably mortal.

" Is it legal to carry a sword?" he asked. I was pretty sure he wasn't a monster, but the fact that he could see the sword and he didn't seem interested in the dime was weird. (Then again, some mortals could see celestial bronze.)

" Uh… crap," with that I grabbed the laundry and ran.

**A/N Not much, I know, but everyone needs to tell me who to send down. Defiantly Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Gregor. Probably Boots. Remember, purple buttons don't bite! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful works of Collins or Riordan, so sad, so sad… -goes to cry in a corner-**

**A/N Can't put Artemis Fowl in the crossover because 1) It's on my sister's 'series list' that I'm not allowed to read 2) I can't pull that off. Sorry, I REALLY AM! Thanks to all who reviewed, you made me happy. I think I might send Thalia down, because she would probably be like, " Feel the wrath of Zeus". (or Artemis, I'm just not good at writing her as a Hunter) because the gnawers would scare her ( she wouldn't admit it). Yah, so Gregor, Lizzie, Boots, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and probably Thalia (she might come later – noticeable wink-) will come, I guess, since I think it would be too many people from the UC world if Larry and Angelina came. My sister was reading the last chapter, and she said, " It was in December." That was all she said. It made me mad, sorta… Thanks for reading this completely dumb AN even if you had nothing to do and were trying to kill time.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gregor POV ( of last chapter and a bit more since I introduced Percy for people who hadn't read the books, and we all know Gregor's story)**

Gregor couldn't believe that his mom was letting _him_ go to the laundry room. Sure, it was to cold to go to the Laundromat, and his mom, dad, and Lizzie were busy, but his mom _never_ let him down there, ever.

He ran all the way to the elevator carrying the basket of laundry against his hip. When he got to the elevator, he saw a sign that said, OUT OF ORDER.

Gregor sighed. He had to go back and past his apartment to get to the stairs. " Better hurry up," he thought.

It took nearly 10 minutes when he was walking just to get to his _apartment_. It took another 7 minutes to get to the stairwell.

All in all, it took 35 minutes to get to the laundry room. That was all due to the fact that Gregor lived on the 10th floor (out of 10 floors) and the elevator wasn't working. If it had been working, it would have taken 7 minutes because he ran there and the laundry room was by the elevator.

" Oh well," Gregor thought as he entered the laundry room.

Suddenly he stopped walking. The laundry room was empty (except for him), but it looked like it had a makeover. The walls were clean and everything dusted. " I haven't been down here for so long," Gregor thought to himself, " must have been cleaned a while ago.

He walked over to the washing machine that was closest to the grate. Once in a while, or every 20 seconds, he looked at the entrance to the Underland. What were they doing? Did they miss him? He was so close, all he had to do was walk over to the grate and push it open. One push, that was all. One push…

A boy walked into the room. He looked older than Gregor, maybe a year or two, but he had strange eyes… like the sea. But Gregor didn't really care. The only thing the boy did to him was help him come out of his trance. The boy, who was nearly a man, made him remember the scolding his mom had given him a while ago.

_Do not, in __**any**__ circumstances, climb into that grate. Listen to me, do not!_

Gregor remembered those words, and with a sigh, went back to the washing. Ten minutes went by… he occupied himself by thinking about the dinner the would have tonight. It would be special, since Ms. Cormaci was coming over and would be making something. Perhaps she would bring lasagna. That was always tasty. Gregor licked his lips, anticipating it.

He was suddenly aware of movement. The boy had dropped something and was going to pick it up. Where had he dropped it? Gregor scanned the room in 2 seconds. A dime was on the ground very close to the grate, he used echolocation to find that out. The whole thing was unnerving.

The boy was taking his time walking there. Gregor acted on his rager instincts. He dived in front of the boy, who he determined was 14, nearly 15.

The boy pulled out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it. The pen grew until it was a three foot long sword. Gregor eyes bulged. The boy didn't seem to notice.

How could someone, not including anyone in the Underland, carry a sword? Was it legal?

He asked the boy.

" Uh… crap," he said. He left.

" Man, that's really creepy and strange!" Gregor thought.

He started following in the boy's direction, but when he opened the door, Lizzie and Boots were standing there, smiling sheepishly.

" Uh… hey, what's going on?" he questioned them.

" Mom said you were taking to long doing the laundry, and sent us to get you," Lizzie responded.

Gregor hadn't really taken into account how long he had been there. He knew he had been procrastinating, but had it really taken so long as his mom to send someone down to get him? She was probably being overprotective. She was worried that he had fallen into the Underland since he had taken a long time getting here.

" How long have you been here?" Gregor sighed.

" Long enough to know about a boy with a sword," Lizzie said audaciously.

" I'm still not done the laundry," Gregor told her.

Lizzie walked into the laundry room. She was staring at the grate. Gregor was aware that she was carrying Boots. She was about to do something she would have never done before the Underland came into their lives. She was never the one you'd think would do what she was about to do.

Gregor couldn't even think of what he should do before it happened.

With Boots in her arms, she jumped.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

**A/N I'm up late posting this… sorry it took so long, I've had a writers block. I want 4 reviews before I post. Thanks for reading…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, because if I did, my story wouldn't have any typo's or plot holes… ( but I hope it doesn't) 

**A/N Okay, I haven't posted in a looong time… sorry about that. I've been busy… -shifty eyes-. Actually, I have had homework, tests because it's the last week of term, family stuff, friend stuff, and I've had a writer's block. To anyone who's curious, Percy isn't there coming down with Lizzie and Boots because he's coming later, but just a bit. Thanks to all who review, and please continue doing that.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gregor POV**

Gregor jumped after her. "What else could I do?" Gregor asked himself.

The currents weren't in full force, but they weren't completely gone. They carried him down, although it went by more quickly than it did when they were in full force.

When Gregor reached the bottom, he saw Lizzie waiting impatiently for him, Boots pulling her hand.

" Took you long enough!" she said.

" Lizzie! I can't believe you! I wanted to come back too, but, that was so…" Gregor trailed off, not knowing what he could say.

Boots suddenly tugged very hard on Lizzie's hand.

" Not now, Boots, lets wait," she said.

" Wait for who?" Gregor asked, suddenly interested.

" Hello Warrior! Nice to see you all healed up while the rest of us are dying!" Gregor had no idea when Ripred came, but what he said was enough to make Gregor forget the last moments.

**" **What happened?" he asked, concerned.

" Well…" Ripred said, taking a big, noticeable breath for effect, "my favorite person to ever step foot in the Underland just happened to make another prophecy about this person called the ' Warrior'. Everyone is celebrating."

" What really happened Ripred?" Gregor asked, clearly irritated.

" You know Gregor," Lizzie said, interjecting, " we could always go hear about it in Regalia."

Gregor gulped. He hadn't been to the Underland for about 10 months. Did they still accept him there? He mentally smacked himself, of course they still welcomed him there. Yet what Ripred had said about they celebrating made him uneasy, all of the statement had been acerbic…

" Lets go!" Boots cried unexpectedly, " Lets go see Temp!"

Boots had grown a lot in the past months. She was now 4, as she constantly pointed out, and she went to pre-school. Her teacher, Ms. Harris, was surprised at her knowledge. Ms. Harris was also amazed about how much she respected cockroaches, and how she seemed to talk to them.

Lizzie climbed on Ripred's back, and Boots sat in front of her.

Gregor climbed on a peach-and-gold colored flier he learned to be Clio, because she had suddenly appeared from beyond the tunnel bend claiming she was to fly Gregor to Regalia.

The flight went on, until Gregor decided to ask Clio a few questions.

" So… you're Clio? I'm Gregor," he said.

" I know who you are," she responded, somewhat stiffly, " yet you don't know who I am."

" Umm… okay, so why don't you tell me?" Gregor asked.

" Well," she spoke, brightening up immediately, " I like history. Ask me a question on the subject. "

" Well, I don't know much about the Underland's history," he said.

It was true. He knew a man named Bartholomew of Sandwich had come to the Underland in the 1600's, but besides that, he knew nothing.

" That does not matter, I know most Overland history as well," Clio told him.

Gregor was stunned. How did she know so much about the Overland?

" I haven't been to much school lately, so it won't be hard," he warned her.

Clio told him that that was fine. She didn't even ask what school was. Gregor felt a rush of gratitude towards Clio. She had been so kind.

" What states were in the Louisiana Purchase?" he questioned.

"The land purchased contained all of present-day Arkansas, Missouri, Iowa, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, parts of Minnesota that were south of the Mississippi River, most of North Dakota, nearly all of South Dakota, northeastern New Mexico, northern Texas, the portions of Montana, Wyoming, and Colorado east of the Continental Divide, and Louisiana on both sides of the Mississippi River, including the city of New Orleans." She answered immediately.

"Whoa!" Gregor was speechless. He barely even knew that himself! They had held him back a year in school because he missed so much, so he had only learned that recently.

" If you are wondering, Overlander, we are nearing Regalia," Clio said, surprising Gregor.

He could see a light around the tunnel bend… they were almost there… That was it! Regalia was there, right before his eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

**A/N Don't worry! Percy comes in soon! I just need to explain how Gregor got to Regalia. I also wanted to introduce Clio. If you are wondering, she is one of the Muses. Her specialty is history, so I thought it would be good to make her good at that. Thalia was one too: the Muse of Comedy. I think Collins made Thalia loves jokes for a reason…**

**This is the last time I'm updating before holidays, so Happy Holidays! **

**Please review! I want at least 4, but please don't think I'm a vicious beast by saying that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except my horrible grammer.**

**A/N- Percy POV! Okay, there will be lots of speech and it is a bit OOC. I am attempting a bit of Percabeth.**

**Also, if anyone has idea's for other pairings, please leave that in your review or pm me. **

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Percy POV**

I nervously ruffled my hair. Annabeth was coming to Manhattan for Spring Break, and I had invited her and Grover over. (Grover hadn't gotten permission to go look for Pan because of some thing going on with the Olympians, and Thalia could have come if she wanted too, but she was busy with her eternal girls club.)

We were going to Central Park. There was some band performing, and Mr. Blofis had gotten us tickets. Bands didn't usually play in March, but some special concert was going on.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Hey!" I said, blushing because Annabeth was looking at me funny, as if I was only wearing boxers.

"What happened?" she asked.

I was confused. "Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Hey, guys! Earth to Percy!" Grover bleated.

"Oh, yeah, umm..." I couldn't form a coherent sentence, because living in San Francisco had changed Annabeth a lot; I wasn't sure that I liked that .

She looked worn down and sad, as if watching Mount Tam had taken a lot out of her.

"Did you guys get here okay?" I asked, fianally collecting my bearings.

"There were a few monsters, Seaweed Brain, but are we going or not? It's weird to be standing here like dorks," Annabeth said, obviously really ticked off.

"It's in Central Park," I announced.

"No, duh!" Annabeth exclaimed, exasperated.

I led her and Grover down the stairs, explaining that the elevator didn't work.

Grover stifled a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"I tell you later..."

I frowned.

We reached the bottom of the steps in five minutes, and Grover and Annabeth burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You..." Annabeth doubled over, cracking up, "thought the elevator wasn't working!"

I eyed her and Grover."Are you guys feeling okay?"

Annabeth straightened up. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I dunno... stress..."

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm perfectly fine."

With that, Annabeth marched outside.

Grover looked at me, like there was some obvious piece in a puzzle I was missing, as he followed Annabeth. I guessed he had been feeling my emotions again. I wish I knew what they were.

I walked through the main floor and then outside, past Annabeth an Grover. I assumed both of them were coming after me, so I kept on walking.

From my apartment, it was only a short walk to Central Park. It wouldn't have taken long, if Grover hadn't had to go to the bathroom.

Seeing some lights flashing up ahead, I started to run. The concert must have started already.

"Hey, Percy! Wait for me...!" Grover shouted.

I looked back, trying to see over all the heads. Annabeth was walking with Grover, definitely still fuming. I hadn't even done anything!

I waited until they had caught up. By now we were almost at the park, and I could see the security up ahead.

"Woah... we're not actually sneaking in..." I murmured.

Grover cracked a smile, but Annabeth still wasn't looking at me. How could we have an enjoyable night with all the tension?

"Look! A bathroom!" At first I didn't know what Grover was talking about, and that was when I realized that he really, really needed to go.

He ran towards the porter-potty and pushed open the door. Then, he ran in and quickly locked the door.

Annabeth and I walked over to a bench, and waited for Grover. Though I didn't know what I had done, I tried apologizing to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry about earlier..."

"You should be," she said, her nose in the air.

I scowled. If she wanted to be Miss. Princess, so be it! Why was Grover taking so long?

"Hi!"

"Whaa- oh," I said, after getting over Grover's sudden appearance.

After getting up, I walked behind Grover and Annabeth walked in front. We walked for only about thirty seconds before we reached the park.

"Tickets," a burly man sneered at us.

We handed them in, Annabeth's face and my face still looking depressed.

He looked around quickly, then leaned in.

"Look, if I was you kids, I would try an' have fun. People tell me it's gonna be one of the bes' concerts of the yea'."

"Thanks," Annabeth said, "but if we want to make it in time, we have to get going."

It was a good idea to be polite, but still mention that we had to get going. I was a bit slow, but Annabeth had it right away.

I looked up at the stage, but something wasn't right. The people weren't waving their hands or jumping up and down, they were cheering, "Yay!", in a spooky voice that reminded me of the people on Luke's cruise ship.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Grover nervously pointed at the stage. I squinted. Up on stage, there were some huge minotaurs; and the worst thing is, they had just spotted us.

"Run!" I shouted, although I don't know why; Annabeth and Grover were right next to me.

"Where's this genius place you want to run to, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Aren't you Athena's daughter, Wise Girl?" I shot back.

"Fight them, not run!" she said, exasperated.

I thought about past experiences, and knew that wouldn't get us anywhere.

"We'll be crushed! There are five minotaurs up there!"

Annabeth seemed to consider it, but I knew she didn't like it. She was, after all, the daughter of Athena, godess of war.

She was also the daughter of the godess of wisdom.

I didn't listen to what she had to say; I just scanned the area, looking for a place to run. I almost felt bad, leaving all of the mortals here, but I had to.

Annabeth triumphantly said something about a huge rock on the ground, and ran over to one, and tried to pull it off the ground.

"We need Tyson for this type of thing," I murmured.

I turned my head to look back at the minotaurs, and noticed that they had stopped playing. The people had stopped cheering, and all of the minotaurs were starting to walk towards us. I realized that if we were to get out, we would need to work together to get the boulder out of place.

"Grover! Can't you play a song to move the rock?!" I shouted.

"I can try, but I don't know!" he bleated.

"Well, try!" I urged.

Grover started playing a tune, and for a second, I had to cover my ears. It was off-key and sounded like Medusa screeching, but some vines started growing and pulled up the rock, so I tried to forgot about it.

"Come on!" Annabeth said when the rock had been lifted. The minotaurs were getting nearer and I didn't hesitate; I charged right past her and jumped into a dark hole.

Grover and Annabeth were right behind me. Grover had stopped playing once they got in, and the vines must have dropped the boulder back in place, because it went pitch-black.

"Let me go in front, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, "You might get us killed."

I was offended. I wouldn't get us killed! I can do it!

Then I noticed I was thinking like Thomas the Tank. Whoops.

We walked for a while, and I was starting to smell something. It was really disgusting because I hated the smell of dead animals. I couldn't imagine what Grover felt.

Yet soon, there was another smell filling the tunnel. Salt. I could tell Grover had also noticed, because his nose was twitching like crazy.

I don't think Annabeth did. She kept on walking. Before I realized where the salt was coming from, something happened.

She fell.

"Annabeth!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay, you guys are gonna hate me for this chapter. No Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Hehe, I'm having fun. Oh yes, most certainly…. Wait, you guys already hate me, don't you? It's been practically a month since I last updated… **

**And, oh, yeah, Thalia is not coming down. Too much too write, really.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gregor POV **

The great black buildings were a wondrous sight. No matter how many times Gregor saw them, he would always marvel at how amazing they were. Especially the Palace. It towered high over the other buildings, an imposing display.

The solid black building may have looked very intimidating, but it was all a joke. Gregor knew that inside, nearly everything was white and grand. Not taunting and menacing.

Clio approached the palace quickly. As they passed by, shouts of amazement and joy sounded. The people were glad Gregor was here.

They flew above Regalia's many buildings, flying past the streets packed with people,

Clio soon landed in the Palace. "Wait!" Gregor whisper-shouted. "I want to surprise Luxa. Is there any place more secretive?" After he acted, Gregor blushed. He couldn't believe he had actually said that.

Clio smiled slyly, if you could call it smiling. It was hard to tell the difference between a grimace and a grin, actually. "Yes, Overlander, there is. Would it please you if I took you there?" She was mocking him, Gregor knew. It made him even more embarrassed.

"Ye-yeah. Sure. Thanks." Gregor could feel the blood rushing to his ears, but he tried to ignore it.

Clio was soon gliding parallel to the Palace walls. She was obviously smart because nobody inside the Palace would be able to see her, but Gregor was still worried about the people outside of the castle. Would they shout so loud that everyone could hear them?

Soon Clio swooped onto a balcony on the side of a tower. It seemed strange to Gregor. He couldn't see it from the front, so he supposed another turret covered it. Plus, there were plenty of towers, who was to say he just wasn't confused?

From there, he saw a staircase. Clio explained that going up would lead to the servants quarters, and that going down would bring him to the kitchens. From there, he could sneak into the hospital, where he could wash off the remnants of Overlander's smell.

Gregor fidgeted. He had only wanted to surprise Luxa. Not make her faint. By wearing Underlander clothes, he would probably do that. And she would be mad that he hadn't come to her first when he had showed her such loyalty during his last visit. No, that wouldn't be good.

"Thanks" was all Gregor told Clio. She flew off to a place where she could better maneuver through the Palace.

Gregor flew down the stairs, only being held up once because he tripped. The steps were very steep; it was hard to go down without falling. If you looked off the edge of the railing, you could see the bottom where the kitchen was located, full with bustling servants. If Gregor hadn't been an Overlander and the Warrior, he imagined he would have landed himself here.

Gregor reached the bottom, and slipped out. He knew a female who was working by the stove had seen him, but she didn't do anything besides going wide-eyed. That was good.

The kitchen door led to a small corridor. He slipped by the side, being as quiet as possible with his boots. The heavy material used to make them made them harder to lift, and after Gregor's descent on the steep stairs, he felt a little tired, which made the footwear sound louder as her stepped down.

The corridor lead to another corridor, which led to the High Hall. Many servants were in the middle, looking at someone who was barking commands.

"No, you goddamn fool! Over there, you imbecile! I said _'on the table,'_ not on the plate! I should fire you idiots right now! What will Queen Luxa think of me at her birthday supper if the table is set incorrectly?"

Gregor saw someone standing on a platform that rose a bit above the grand table. It was a man, he could see that. He had silver hair… but Gregor couldn't see his veins (perhaps it was the distance), and from what he could tell, the man had brown eyes.

Then something of what he had said hit Gregor. "_What will Queen Luxa think of me at her_ _birthday__ supper?"_ It was Luxa's birthday! But he didn't have anything to give her… All he could do was show up.

So he silently crept pass the preparations, towards… well, he actually had no clue where she was. Why hadn't he asked Clio where her chambers were! This was a disaster. His plan was ruined by a small mistake. How pitiful.

So he just curled up in a corner. He figured sooner or someone would find him and either bring him to the hospital or haul him outside not knowing who he was. Which was unlikely, but possible.

"Were you looking for somebody?" Gregor heard a mischievous voice, though it was somewhat dejected, and recognized it instantly. He could sense who it was, could feel those mauve eyes on his back, watching him.

He spun around quickly, his arms wide open. Luxa flew into them, looking like her world was back. They embraced for a moment, and Luxa cried into his shoulder. Her tears were warm; they were tears of happiness.

"I have missed you…" The Queen, who seemed to be anything but, whispered. Her body was shaking.

"Me too." Gregor was soothing her, claming her, wishing to see her look like anything but this. She was a wreck.

Luxa straightened up, suddenly ashamed of acting like an over-emotional ruler who couldn't take care of herself. "Come to my chambers. It shall be better there." She led him away.

"Luxa," Gregor started, but Luxa hushed him.

"Has Ripred told you?" she said quietly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I had wished to tell you myself, actually, but I suppose that was no possible.."

Luxa kept on talking, and Gregor realized he didn't have a clue what she was chatting about.

"Luxa," he calmly said, "I have absolutely so idea what you're talking about.

A deep frown was on Luxa's face. Actually, it made her look pretty it a way- a depressing way, but Gregor was glad to see her any way. It was almost a miracle- and a nightmare- that he was back down here. Of course, Luxa was most of the phenomenon part.

"Gregor, I am surprised. I thought Ripred would have told you. The Prophecy of Water is upon us."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N- Ooooohh! What is the Prophecy of the Water? What does it have to do with Gregor? **

…**Sorry. And I know that the title is so predictable, but, hey, I'm horrible with prophecies. But don't worry, this one shall be fine.**

**And sorry if this chapter was a little stupid and boring. All the action comes next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Underland Chronicles or The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

**A/N- It's that time again. I'm updating!! -le gasp- I know you are all jumping for joy.**

**Okay, I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I've had a major case of writer's block, and I had no interest in PJO or TUC until I read the fourth PJO book, The Battle of the Labyrinth. Nothing from the book is in here, but it's given me some more interest in the books. Oh yippee!**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy POV**

_"Annabeth!"_

I stared at where Annabeth had fallen through a hole, dejected. I couldn't believe what had happened. She had just fallen through, like that, and the only warning had been the smell. The smell of salt...and saltwater...saltwater...sea!

I gasped in horror as I realized that I had been so stupid, not realizing what had happened. But there hadn't been a splash yet, so I knew that there was still a chance to save Annabeth from a horrible fate. (Not that I really had any control over anyone's, much less my own.)

I closed my eyes, ignoring Grover's whimpering. I prayed to my dad, hoping he had control over this water too. I had no clue if he did, but it was likely that was the case. I mean, he controlled earthquakes and stuff too, and this was underground...

I felt a small tug at my brain and knew that the water wouldn't drown Annabeth. Quickly I whispered a small "thank-you!" and was about to jump down myself, but I realized that I couldn't leave Grover all by himself, so I paused.

The satyr was muttering darkly about bad luck and how he hated the underground. "Water...why water?! ...Underground oceans...typical. Death be to the one that dares to travel out of sun's reach..."

By this point, I was getting creeped out, so I was quick to butt in. "Hey Grover, come o- Grover!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He flinched like I was about to slap him then stupidly said, "Uh..."

I continued. "Annabeth just fell. Let's go find her. She didn't die, I know it, but still..." I trailed off, thinking about what Grover was supposed to do. I would be fine, jumping down about two or three thousand feet into an ocean, but Grover could die, easy.

"Come on, jump" my best friend yelled, all of a sudden excited. "Jump!"

He didn't to tell me twice. I was already hanging at the hole when he said "jump" for the second time. My concern for Annabeth was more overwhelming than my anxiety for Grover. He was a big satyr; he could take care of himself. Well, I hoped so.

So I did...jump. It seemed like I was falling forever, and then I sensed something coming up underneath me. I thought I must be getting near the sea.

Turns out, I thought wrong. There was actually a huge _bat_ under me. Oh Hades, I had wished for Blackjack. Too bad for me.

"Percy!" a frightened voice screeched behind me. I knew it was Annabeth, though she had never sounded that...squeaky...before. Hey, I wasn't blaming her. I had never thought that there might be a bat this big in the world, and I'm ashamed to admit that I think I might've peed in my pants if the swiftly approaching figure of Grover hadn't been about to hit some deadly rapids. Of course, that was just one more bad thing about his death.

Well, his death if I hadn't been there. (Yes, I know, I'm sound like some egotistical baboon, but whatever.) The water bent to my will, and was about to cushion his landing instead of cause his death, but I guess he wouldn't have been killed that day even if I hadn't been there.

The giant bat swooped in and caught him moments before he would hit the _perfectly safe and harmless_ water. He babbled nonsense, sounding really insane, and I started at the bat as if it had one eyes. Actually, that would be less weird than it. _Way_ less weird. Cyclops were perfectly normal compared to this. In fact, just then I thought Medusa wasn't as strange as this bat.

And then-wait for it- the thing _spoke._ It was a silky voice that reminded me of Aphrodite, for some reason, and it said, "I am she named Erato, Overlanders. So strange that you should arrive at the same time as the Warrior."

Annabeth threw up her hands. "You're not a Muse! Gosh! Plus, I don't believe you can write poetry, being a bat."

Was surprised she even thought the thing was living. I thought that we were simply all dead and this was an illusion. But I guess Annabeth was thinking positive. Good for her.

What shocked me even more, though, was that Grover seemed to agree with Annabeth. Neither of them had the same thoughts as me. Odd how, yet again, I felt like I was talking to a bunch of people that knew everything. Or maybe I was feeling normal again. Those were always my thoughts when Annabeth was around.

The bat, which I realized was a silvery-white color now that I had come to my senses, said, genuinely curious, "What does poetry have anything to do with my name? And what is a Muse? Your accusations are quite confusing, Overlanders. I will now take you to Regalia."

Now I was convinced that this was a real, live giant bat. Grover would have known if it was fake. But still, I was worried. For all I knew, it was taking us to our extreme doom. Well, what else is new?

Finally I spoke. "Where's Regalia? And...what's and Overlander? Quite frankly, I'd feel more comfortable if you answered our questions first."

The bat sighed and shook her head. "Overlanders are so difficult." But then she answered our questions. "Regalia is the human city. An Overlander is a person like you: someone from the Overland. Any other questions you want to ask and find the answer to?"

"Plenty," I muttered very quietly.

But Annabeth didn't seem as unsatisfied as freaked out. "Regalia?! I've never heard of that city before. Wh-oh! You don't mean that people _live_ down here?! That's insane!"

"No, it is not. If you don't have anything else to say, I would like my questions answered. Please." Erato seemed quite calm.

Grover finally spoke up. "Humans? What if you're not human?" he muttered. Then, louder, he continued, "We're not saying anything." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking very final.

Annabeth copied him and thinned her lips, looking practically identical to her mother, Athena, which sort of freaked me out though I'd never say it out loud.

Erato seemed frustrated. "But you said you would," the silver bat grounded out, gritting her teeth..

"But we didn't swear on the River Styx!" I blurted out, and immediately regretted it.

Annabeth glared at me so fiercely I almost wet my pants. Grover looked way distressed. I felt horrible. Unless this giant, silver bat didn't know what the River Styx was our identity wasn't safe down her because of _me_. Why was I the one who always got us into these terrible situations?!

"Isn't the River Styx a disgusting river in Greek Mythology that some of the humans study?" Erato asked suspiciously.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled. Then, realizing that it was kind of obvious that she was lying, she continued in a calmer tone, "I mean, it's not. Percy's just confused because of...you." She glared at me, warning me to act like I was going insane.

"APPLES AND PEACHES!" I yelled, just to see how far I could push it. Annabeth shook her head, sighed, and blew a strand of hair out of her face. I guess I over-did it. Oh well.

"Excuse me?" Erato asked.

Grover shook his head in amusement, then said, "He really isn't feeling well. I have some medicine in my bag for him."

Luckily, Erato turned around, having seen enough, and Grover and Annabeth pretending to be getting stuff out of their packs. In fact, Annabeth kicked me in the side while shuffling around and I almost fell off. Of course, after the made sure I was fine, they both burst out laughing.

"Not funny," I grumbled. We were silent after that.

I was just about to fall asleep(good thing I didn't; I would've fallen off of Erato), but then the silver bat announced, "We will be with the humans soon. Get prepared to be dazzled."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A/N- Finally finished! Ok, I don't know when I'll update next, but enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay, know I'm just bored of doing this all the time

**Disclaimer: Okay, know I'm just **_**bored**_** of doing this all the time. I don't own the two wonderful series PJO and TUC. Shame.**

**A/N- I may have some confused readers! And I don't want that! So, for anyone whose curious, **_**yes,**_** this is after the Code of Claw and after The Titan's Curse. (Btw…whoever reviewed there, you might have forgotten a bit of the beginning… **_**'March.'**_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Percy POV ('Cause really, he's easier to write for)**

By now, Grover, Annabeth, and I were really starting to freak out. There was the small fact that despite already seeing this enormous bat, we totally weren't prepared to see more. And then there were people who were doing acrobatics on them, which also didn't calm my nerves. Not to mention that the people were silver-haired, purple-eyes, super-pale skinned warriors who apparently fought with swords. Mortal weapons, of course.

On top of being freaked out, Annabeth also looked exceptionally worried. And don't even want to say how terrible Grover looked. Imagine feeling ill, bitter, worried, scared, out of place, and awed at the same time. Yeah, he didn't look too great. I think you get the gist of it.

"…Erato," Annabeth began, still unused to using that name for a giant bat. She blinked a couple of times. "Why do I have to feeling that it's not normal for 'Overlanders' to be…down here?"

Erato sighed and sort of looked as if the answer was obvious. Needless to say, it made me feel kind of dumb. I could imagine that Annabeth's blood was boiling. Never a good thing. Ever.

"Because it is," the giant bat stated plainly.

"So…Where are you taking us in this…Regalia?" I asked. Now that I registered we were in the city, I looked at the buildings. For the most part, they were tall, black buildings were engravings. In the center, there was a huge Palace-type thing. It didn't have any engravings, and it's surface was impossibly smooth.

All in all, it was kind of menacing. All the dark colors were starting to get to me. It looked nice, but…just, different. Not at all like Manhattan or Brooklyn. That was okay, I guess. The architecture here was nicer, and I appreciated that. Honestly.

_The architecture…_I realized that if I appreciated it, Annabeth would be crazy about it. Being a total architecture freak, she loved this type of stuff. I imagine she'd be totally psyched about going around the city, even though it felt all too weird here.

I had another sudden realization. I was on a bat that was_ flying_ in the _air._ I wasn't _aloud _to be in the air. Zeus would strike me down with lightning. But was it the same here? It was under the earth's surface, so was I still in Zeus' territory? I didn't think so.

Finally, Annabeth snapped me out of my thoughts. I guess my thoughts had gone through my head kind of quick, 'cause Erato looked like she was going to answer me, but, well…Annabeth had spoken first. The bat looked kind of frustrated about it.

"Oh my gods! The architecture here is amazing! Absolutely incredible! It's tot-" she was cut off by Grover putting a hand over her mouth. The rest was just muffled "oh my gods" and "oh Hades!" I guess I was right when I though that Annabeth would totally be in awe because of the structures.

I was kind of apprehensive, because Annabeth had said "oh my _gods_", but I decided that since Erato hadn't gotten suspicious over anything, we were fine. At least, I hoped she wasn't suspicious and we were fine. I wasn't absolutely sure.

Soon after Annabeth was cut off, Erato said, "We are going to the Palace, up ahead. You will be bathed and rid of your Overland smell. After that, I do not know what will happen." She said that all very stiffly and formally, reminding me of Athena a bit.

"Hey! I don't smell _that_ bad!" Grover exclaimed. Then, under his breath, he said, "I'm only _half_ barnyard animal. I don't smell like manure and all that other stuff combined. I only smell like _half_ of that. …And plus, I also smell like enchiladas." I stifled a laugh.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Erato, surprisingly, hadn't heard. In a few minutes, we landed in the Palace Hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Right after we landed we stood there forever. Then this old guy, apparently named 'Vikus', told us that we would have to take a herbal bath and that there'd be people to help us. After that Grover got real tense, and he…spilled the beans. Obviously he didn't know what else to do (because he couldn't do anything else), and was totally nervous. I blame Annabeth for not having a plan. …Wow. I blame Annabeth every time we almost get killed.

"Sir!" Grover bleated. After he got Vikus' attention, he…explained everything. It took _forever_. I kid you not. Annabeth had to slap me a few times so I didn't fall asleep.

Finally, it was over. Vikus looked a bit troubled, but I guess he knew more than he let on, because he seemed to believe Grover and understand what was going on. What a relief. I mean, seriously, if we had to wait any longer, I would be too old to get back to the Overland and I'd spend forever…down here. Ugh.

Vikus had arranged that Grover could bathe himself (much to his relief; he was glad Vikus was keeping it a secret…for now). Annabeth and I were taken by a couple different 'Underlanders', as they called themselves, and were brought down a couple different hallways. Normally, my mind would scream 'MONSTER!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!', but somehow I could tell that they weren't.

I talked to the guy who was helping me a bit. He didn't look totally like everyone else, 'cause he had brown hair and I couldn't see his veins, like I could see everyone else's. He had to normal silver hair, though. Whatever. I was glad he was half-normal. At least that was something.

"So…what's your name?" Naturally, I didn't introduce myself first. Even though I suspected he wasn't a monster, doesn't mean I let down my guard. If he knew my name, he was a monster. Simple.

"It's Trevor. I'm fifteen, and a Half-Lander. I'm a soldier, doctor, and work at the Palace. What about you, Percy, is it?"

It sounded like the first three sentences were rehearsed, or he said that regularly. Huh.

Though he had said my name, and I tensed up when he did, I didn't think he was a monster. First off, he hadn't said 'Perseus', my actual name, and he hadn't said my surname. So far, so good. Thank the gods.

"Uh…Yeah, my name is Percy. I fourteen. According to the bat that flew us here, I'm an Overlander. I guess you could call me a soldier. Or, at least, I know how to fight with I sword. I suck at archery, and I'm okay with a dagger. How do you know my name?" That was me.

Trevor smiled. "It's natural for everyone that is in the Palace to know an Overlander's name within three hours of their arrival." Then, he looked confused. "But what is a bat?" I could have laughed.

"That thing that flew us here!"

"But that is a flier!"

"…"

"Oh, whatever. We're here, anyways. Enjoy your bath. Afterwards, you and your friends will be introduced to the Queen. She's a year younger than you. You might want to watch yourself, though. She tends to have a bit of a, err, temper."

Then I walked into room with the bath, leaving Trevor behind me.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N- Yeah…not up to my usual standards. Sorry. Please review!**


End file.
